The Language of Flowers
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pasangan-pasangan yang berada di Resident Evil. New chapter up. RnR?
1. Jonquil -Aeon-

**The Language of Flowers**

**Biohazard (Resident Evil) ****© CAPCOM**

**Kumpulan cerita pasangan-pasangan yang berada di Resident Evil **

**Chapter 1 : Jonquil **

**Pairing : Aeon (Leon x Ada) **

* * *

Leon membersihkan kamarnya, padahal ia sudah membersihkan kamarnya kemarin tapi…

Entah kenapa ia merasa hampa, dan ia melampiaskan perasaannya yang hampa dengan bersih-bersih sekalipun sebetulnya ia merasa enggan untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Namun sayangnya ia nampak tidak konsentrasi sama sekali hingga…

_Duk_

Leon tanpa sengaja menyenggol _handphone_nya, tapi untungnya _handphone_ ia jatuh ke bantal, bukan ke lantai. Leon bernafas lega, ia tidak ingin sampai _hanphone_nya rusak atau layar kacanya terbentur.

Kemudian ia duduk di sofa, mengistirahatkan dirinya, memijat-mijat kakinya dengan pelan-pelan. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya, dengan Ada Wong tapi ia tahu wanita yang satu itu sulit untuk ia temui.

Tapi ia ingin bertemu dengannya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, semestinya waktu itu ia tidak mengatakannya, tapi kalau tidak malah ia sendiri yang kelabakan.

.

.

.

Ahh.

Beberapa hari yang lalu di taman, ia bertemu dengan Ada yang sedang menatap danau kecil di mana para bebek berenang dengan riangnya serta suara anak-anak kecil yang berlari-larian di taman dengan gembiranya.

Waktu itu ia menatap Ada dari jauh karena ia terkejut saat melihat Ada dari kejauhan, ia tidak meyangka jika Ada mengunjungi taman ini. Ada memandang danau dengan tenang hingga…

_BYUR!_

Ada anak kecil yang tidak sengaja tercebur ke danau, Ada terkejut namun dengan secepat kilat ia menolong anak kecil tersebut. Si anak kecil menangis karena terkejut dirinya tercebur ke danau. Ada membersihkan tangan dan kedua tangan anak kecil yang terjatuh dengan sapu tangan, namun sayangnya badan si anak kecil masih kotor sedangkan sapu tangan Ada sudah kotor.

Leon kemudian menghampiri Ada, ia memberikan sapu tangannya ke Ada. Ada meraihnya dan ia mmbersihkan si anak kecil. Akhirnya wajah dan kedua tangan si anak kecil bersih, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ibunya berlari menghampiri dia kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih ke Leon dan Ada.

Setelah itu Ada menatap Leon.

"Kenapa kau baru menunjukkan dirimu ke aku sekarang?" Tanya Ada.

"Tadi aku ragu-ragu." Jawab Leon sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ada tersenyum "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi Leon."

"Sama-sama."

"Tapi, maaf aku harus pulang duluan. Aku sudah berada disini sejak dari siang." Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya namun…

Ada tanpa sengaja menginjak jalan yang becek, dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Leon kemudian membantunya namun…

_BYUR!_

Keduanya tercebur ke danau, kemudian mereka bangkit bersama. Keduanya sama-sama mengeluh kesal karena tercebur ke danau, mereka kemudian berpandangan satu sama lain lalu tertawa karena kecerobohan masing-masing.

Setelah itu Leon memeluk Ada. Ada terkejut karena Leon mendadak memeluknya.

"Ada, aku menyukaimu…" Ucap Leon.

Ada terdiam, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa namun ia memeluk Leon, kemudian ia menarik nafasnya. "Maaf Leon aku harus pulang."

Leon kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian memaki dirinya karena mengungkapkan rasa sukanya dengan terang-terangan tanpa memikirkan kondisi keduanya.

Terima kasih karena tercebur di danau, keesokkan harinya Leon jatuh sakit. Hunningan memarahinya karena Leon ceroboh. Leon tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang dikatakan oleh Hunningan memang benar.

* * *

_Ada aku ingin bertemu denganmu…_

_Ting Tong_

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucap Leon _Siapa yang mengunjungiku ya?..._

Leon kemudian membuka pintunya, ia terperanjat ternyata Ada datang ke apartemennya. Ada mengenakan rok berwarna hitam dan mengenakan baju berwarna merah.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih." Kemudian Ada meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu khusus untuk tamu.

"Silahkan duduk dulu."

Ada mengangguk, sementara itu Leon menuju dapur dan membuat teh saat akan menuangkan gula ke gelas tangannya gemetaran, namun ia menenagkan dirinya.

Tapi sialnya Ada menyadarinya, ada yang aneh dengan Leon. Kemudian ia menuju dapur.

"Leon, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ada tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian ia berbalik namun ia tidak sengaja menambrak rak. Buku-buku yang berserakkan di atas rak akan jatuh. Leon yang menyadari hal tersebut dan kemudian berlari ke arah Ada.

"Ada! Bahaya!" Seru Leon kemudian ia memeluk Ada.

_BRUGH!_

Sedikit demi sedikit buku yang terjatuh mengenai punggung Leon. "Kau tidak apa-apa Ada?" Tanya Leon sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ya, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Leon, kau menindihku."

Leon menyadarinya, ia tidak sengaja menindih Ada . "Maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ada kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Leon kemarilah."

Leon kemudian mendekati Ada. Lalu ia mencium Leon.

Terkejut, Leon menutup bibirnya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Ada _baru saja menciumnya_.

"Itu adalah jawabanku untuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku juga menyukaimu, maaf selama ini aku jarang membalas perasaanmu. Karena waktu itu aku masih bimbang akan perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu."

Leon tersenyum kemudian ia membalas ciuman Ada dan memeluknya. Ah keduanya merasa bahagia dan lega, terutama Leon yang akhirnya perasaannya ke Ada tersampaikan.

.

.

**Jonquil **

**Love Me; Affection Returned; Desire; Sympathy; Desire for Affection Returned  
**


	2. Pink Carnation

**Chapter 2 : Pink Carnation**

**Warning di chapter ini : OOC dan OC. **

**Pink Carnation : ****A woman's love, "I'll never forget you," "Always on my mind,"**

**Tahun 1990 **

Wesker, merasa bosan karena terus berada di laboratorium akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kota, baginya mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak William dan Anette, namun mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berada di laboratorium.

Wesker tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah mengganti bajunya ia kemudian menuju kota. Sesampainya di kota ia kemudian berjalan tanpa peduli ia ke arah manapun karena dia betul- betul merasa bosan, padahal jalanan sangat sepi karena cuaca mendung. Karena tidak ada yang menarik ia memtusukan untuk ke laboratorium hingga…

Ia mendengar bunyi piano. Bunyi piano tersebut berasal dari toko yang menjual peralatan musik. Tertarik, Wesker kemudian berdiri di depan toko.

Nampak sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna pirang. Ia memainkan piano yang sedang dipajang disamping kaca yang berada di dekat pintu masuk toko. Wanita itu dengan sempurna dapat memainkan piano tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Benar-benar sangat terlatih.

Sungguh wanita yang mengagumkan, pikir Wesker. Tapi Wesker, tidak menyadari bahwa wanita yang memainkan piano tersebut menyadari kehadirannya, sebetulnya ia ingin mengakhiri permainan pianonya namun ia tetap melanjutkan permainan pianonya karena Wesker serius mendegarkan permainan pianonya.

Kemudian si wanita menyelesaikan permainan pianonya dan kemudian wanita itu berdiri. Wesker sedikit kecewa karena wanita itu sudah selesai. Namun saat ia hendak meninggalkan toko peralatan musik…

"Tunggu!" Seru suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Wesker kemudian menengok ke belakang. Ah rupanya wanita yang tadi memainkan piano yang memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Wesker sambil membenarkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Untuk yang tadi, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan permainan pianoku." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu!" Cegat Wesker. "Siapa namamu?"

"Elena, Elena Muller Siapa namamu?."

"Albert, Albert Wesker."

Elena tersenyum "Hmm Wesker ya? Sampai jumpa!" Kemudian Elena meninggalkan Wesker dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Wesker merasa bahwa hari ini mendadak menjadi cerah setelah mendengar permainan piano Elena, dan tidak membosankan sama sekali. Namun ia tetap menjaga perasaannya karena tidak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya karena ia tidak suka jika orang lain mengetahui perasaannya.

Ia memutuskan akan pergi ke toko peralatan musik lagi besok. Juga berharap agar tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya dan mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya, di Laboratorium**

Seperti yang direncanakannya, Wesker akan ke kota lagi. Namun belum sempat ia keluar seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai Wesker- ah buka Wesker tapi pak Wesker." Ucap Elena.

Wesker tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Walaupun raut wajahnya tidak kelihatan, Elena dapat menebaknya. Wesker pasti kebingungan kenapa melihatnya disini.

"Aku juga bekerja disini, tapi baru satu minggu yang lalu."

"Oh." Ucap Wesker.

"Coba kutebak. Kau mau ke kota?"

Wesker mengangguk. Elena tersenyum karena tebakannya benar, kemudian ia tersenyum usil. Kalau firasatnya benar pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Ingin ke kota untuk mendengarkan permainan pianoku?"

"Ti- maksudku ya."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kota."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Wesker!" Ucap Elena sambil menarik lengan Wesker.

Wesker tidak melawan, ia mengikuti Elena hingga keluar.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kota Elena dan Wesker segera mengunjungi toko peralatan musik. Jalanan yang berada di depan toko peralatan musik masih sedikit becek karena hujan yang turun kemarin.

Di dalam ada pria setengah baya yang sedang mengangkut kardus bersama seorang gadis yang khawatir karena kardus yang digotong si pria terlalu banyak, si pria menggotong tiga kardus.

_Klining_

Si gadis langsung menengok kebelakang setelah mendengar lonceng pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya si gadis "Ah Elena!"

"Hai Alicia dan Alfonso!" Sapa Elena. "Alfonso! Bahaya!" Teriak Elena yang melihat Alfonso akan berjalan sempoyongan karena kardus yang digotongnya terlalu banyak.

Wesker segera mengangkut dua kardus, sedangkan Alicia memegang kakeknya supaya tidak jatuh. Alfonso menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menatap Wesker.

"Terima kasih anak muda." Ucap Alfonso sambil tertawa.

"Sama-sama paman."

Alicia menjadi gusar "Kakek! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali jangan nekat!" Tegur Alicia.

"Maaf, maaf." Kemudian Alfonso meletakkan kardus di pojok. Wesker meletakkan kardus di tempat yang sama.

"Elena, siapa dia?" Tanya Alicia.

"Wesker, dia Albert Wesker."

"Namaku Alicia, salam kenal pak Wesker. Lalu pria ini adalah kakekku."

"Salam kenal anak muda."

Wesker mengangguk. Alicia kemudian mendekati Elena.

"Pst dia pacarmu ya?"

"Bukan." Jawab Elena.

"Hei, hei Alicia jangan usil." Tegur Alfonso "Elena, kau ingin main piano lagi?"

"Ya, kalau anda mengizinkan tuan Alfonso."

Alfonso mengangguk. Setelah mendapat izin dari Alfonso, Elena duduk di kursi piano, kemudian membuka penutup piano dan memainkan piano.

Alfonso kemudian menarik kursi ke samping Elena. Kemudian ia meminta Wesker untuk di kursi yang ditarik olehnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Wesker kemudian duduk di kursi tersebut.

Sama seperti kemarin, Wesker terkagum mendengar permainan piano Elena. Alicia yang mendengar permainan piano Elena tersenyum puas. Ah, setelah membuat dirinya dan kakeknya terkagum, kali ini Elena membuat orang yang baru pertama kalinya, Wesker juga kagum.

Elena terus memainkan pianonya. Sebetulnya ie mendadak merasa lelah, namun memaksakan dirinya. Alfonso yang menyadari ini langsung berdehem. Elena menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Elena, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu?"

"Baiklah Alfonso." Jawab Helena sambil bangkit dari kursi piano kemudian ia menghampiri Alfonso.

Wesker tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia terdiam. Wesker melihat sekeliling toko peralatan musik ini. Untuk sebuah toko musik interiornya sangat bagus, interior di toko ini lebih condong seperti desain interior di ruang tamu alih-alih sebuah toko musik.

"Kau suka dengan toko ini?" Tanya Alicia.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih. Kakek tidak begitu suka jika interior toko ini seperti interior toko peralatan musik yang lain. Ia ingin interior yang nampak seperti ini supaya tidak semua orang kaku jika ingin kemari."

"Piano ini… Apakah banyak yang memainkannya?"

Alicia mengangguk. "Tapi yang paling sering memainkannya adalah Elena."

"Apa kalian kenal Elena sejak lama?"

"Tidak. Kami baruk kenal dia satu minggu yang lalu. Ketika hujan turun dengan deras, ia sedang berteduh di toko kami dan menanyakan apakah ia boleh memainkan piano sambil menunggu hujan dengan reda."

"Hoo." Guman Wesker.

"Kami benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar permainan pianonya. Dia sangat hebat!" cerita Alicia dengan penuh semangat.

"Hayo ada apa ini?!" Seru Elena sambil menggelitik Alicia. Alicia tertawa geli, Elena terus menggelitik Alicia sampai Alicia meminta tolong untuk berhenti.

"Aku benar-benar, kagum padamu Elena." Ucap Alicia "Juga sedikit iri."

"Hei, asal kau sering berlatih pasti kau akan bisa. Lagipula aku juga iri denganmu.." Ucap Elena dengan iri. "Kau punya dada yang besar sekali!" Ujar Elena sambil meremas dada Alicia dari belakang.

"Gya! hentikan Elena!" Pekik Alicia. Kemudian Elena berhenti meremas dada Alicia.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis kau sudah seperti adikku." Ujar Elena. "Ayo kita kembali ke laboratorium."

"Baiklah." Ujar Wesker sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sampai jumpa." Kata Elena.

.

.

.

Satu Minggu sudah berlalu semenjak Wesker bertemu Elena. Keduanya bisa langsung menjadi dekat semanjak hari itu. Hampir sebagian besar staff yang bekerja di laboratorium mengetahui kedekatan mereka berdua.

William sangat terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Wesker bisa dekat dengan orang lain selain dengan dirinya dan istrinya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Wesker jarang melihat Elena, kalaupun bertemu dengan Elena hanya sebentar. Hingga Wesker menemukan suatu fakta tentangnya.

.

.

.

"Hai Wesker." Sapa Elena yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat tidak sehat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm Wesker yang terkenal misterius memanyakan kabarku?" Ujae Elena. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau keluar tapi tidak jadi" Elena kemudian menatap Wesker. "Apa disini ada piano?"

"Ya, ada di lantai dua. Dekat dengan kantin karyawan."

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Elena melihat sebuah piano yang berwarna kecoklatan. Piano tersebut sudah tua dan berdebu.

"Piano ini sudah lama tidak digunakan." Ujar Wesker.

Elena kemudian menyeka debu yang berada di tuts piano dengan sapu tanggannya, kemudian ia memainkan piano tersebut.

Orang-orang yang sudah selesai makan siang dan keluar dari kantin menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mendengar permainan piano Elena. Mereka terpukau.

Tapi Wesker menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan permainan piano Elena, entah kenapa. Wesker memperhatikan raut wajah Elena dan terkejut saat melihatnya. Elena nampak pucat.

Elena tidak mempedulikan kesehatannya, ia tetap nekat bermain. Setelah itu ia selesai memainkan piano. Orang-orang yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya bertepuk tangan. Kemudian orang-orang yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya membubarkan diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Elena kemudian berdiri, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kemudian ia pingsan.

"Elena?! Elena?!" Wesker menpuk-nepuk pipi Elena kemudian membawanya ke klinik khusus _staff_.

**Klinik**

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar dokter.

"Siang dokter." Ucap Elena sambil memegang keningnya. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini Wesker."

"Sama-sama, aku sudah mendengar kondisimu dari dokter."

"Ah ketahuan deh."

"Kau ini, badanmu lemah tapi masih memaksakan diri." Tegur dokter.

"Apakah karena tubuhmu lemah kau selalu pulang lebih cepat dari yang lainnya?" Tanya Wesker.

Elena mengangguk kemudian ia mengambil _labcoatnya_."Maaf dokter."

"Istirahatlah selama seminggu."

"Tapi."

"Elana." Ujar Wesker "Badanmu lemah, jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Aku rasa kau benar."

.

.

.

Selama Elena sakit Wesker selalu mengunjunginya di tempat dia tinggal karena Elena menolak ke rumah sakit. Walaupun sakit Elena memaksakan dirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit Elena mulai menaruh perasaan ke Wesker, begitu pula dengan Wesker.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu." Ucap Wesker.

Elena mengernyitkan dahinya. Apakah ia tidak salah mendengar ucapan Wesker? Kemudian ia mengigit bibirnya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan ke Wesker tentang perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu juga Wesker."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya sungguh."

Beberapa hari setelah itu mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hanya William, Anette, Alfonso dan Alicia yang mengetahuinya. Hubungan mereka berdua berjalan dengan lancar hingga awal tahun 1992.

"Ukh!" Helena memegang mulutnya setelah selesai muntah. Kemudian ia mulai berkumur-kumur dan minum air putih. Selama satu minggu ini ia selalu merasa tidak enak badan.

Anette menyadari akan keanehan ini, namun Elena mengatakan bahwa ia hanya tidak enak badan seperti biasanya. Hingga akhirnya Elena memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

"Hasilnya positif." Ujar dokter.

"Anda tidak salah?"

"Tidak. Anda hamil."

Elena mengigit bibirnya kemudian ia memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih dok." Ucap Elena keluar dari ruang dokter. Kemudian ia menelepon Anette.

**Di Bar.**

Anette terkejut mendengar penjelasan Elena bahwa dirinya hamil. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Elena dengan cemas.

"Apa kau akan menggugurkan kandunganmu?"

"Tidak,." Jawab Elena sambil memegang perutnya "Tolong rahasiakan dari Wesker."

"Apa?! Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda Anette. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Wesker bahwa aku hamil, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya."

"Tapi Elena…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lagipula badanku ini lemah." Ujar Elena dengan tegas. "Lusa aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku, aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan ke Wesker."

"Terima kasih."

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak Elena pulang ke kampung halamannya. Wesker selalu mencari keberadaan Elena, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sedih karena kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai. Sebelum meninggalkan Wesker, Elena meninggalkan sepucuk surat dan setangkai bunga Carnation berwarna _pink_.

Wesker menenggelamkan dirinya ke proyek untuk melupakan Elena.

**Tahun 2007 **

Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Elena meinggalkan Wesker. Kini ia tinggal bersama Jake, anak hasil hubungannya dengan Wesker. Jake memiliki wajah yang sama seperti ayahnya.

Elena terbaring lemah di kasur kamarnya. Jake memegang tangan ibunya, yang lemah.

"Aku pergi dulu bu." Ujar Jake sambil melepaskan tangan ibunya. Elena mengangguk pelan.

Setelah Jake pergi, ada seorang wanita yang menjenguknya.

"Alicia…"

Kemudian Elena membuka laci, memberikan surat dan setangkai bunga Carnation berwarna _pink_. "Tolong kirimkan ini ke dia…"

Alicia mengangguk.

**Satu Minggu kemudian **

"Pak Wesker, ada surat dan setangkai bunga untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian ia membuka surat tersebut tanpa melihat siapa nama pengirimnya.

_Hai Wesker, bagaimana kabarmu? _

_Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu semenjak aku meninggalkanmu dan banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Lima belas tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkanmu karena aku mengandung anak hasil dari hugbungan kita berdua, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu. _

_Ia mirip denganmu dan ia jago main piano… _

_Wesker… Aku akan_ _selalu mencintaimu, aku selalu memikirkanmu… _

_Terima kasih… _

_Alicia_

Kemudian Wesker melipat surat tersebut dan memegang bunga Carnation.

"Bunga Carnation warna _pink_, artinya ternyata sesuai denganmu…" Wesker menaruh suratnya di laci beserta bunga carnation.

**A/N : Untuk yang si Elena meninggalkan Wesker berdasarkan File "Report on Jake Muller" saya mengambil terjemahan dari Project Umbrella, dimana istri Wesker tidak memberitahu Wesker bahwa dia hamil. **

**Untuk nama Elena, itu nama tidak resmi istri Wesker yang saya berikan ke istri Wesker.**


End file.
